


Pillow Talk.

by Justanothersinger



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, act like youre in an awkward shoujo manga after all, question mark question mark - Freeform, the best of combis, the underage tag is there cause high school times, this is honestly cringe plus bad decisions plus smut whoo, what to do when you want to bang your childhood friend and/or butler person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: 'He didn't get hungry these days. Not much, not at all.Neither did he get much sleep or TV in. He'd managed to keep up with his studies and his political duties, but only barely though.He honestly didn't have much of a head for anything...else.He's preoccupied with it, because he didn't know how to deal with it. How could he.What exactly can you possibly do, when your childhood friend finds out exactly how much you like him?'Ignoct Week Day 4>Simple: First TimeSituational: Everyone finds out about Ignis and NoctisSweet dreams are made of awkward memories.





	Pillow Talk.

Pillow Talk.

A Final Fantasy XV fanfiction. 

 

 

There's already a certain kind of awkwardness in the air when he returns back and sees Ignis in his flat. 

Possibly accentuated further by the fact that it was incredibly difficult for Noctis to meet his eyes. 

 

"Welcome back." 

"I'm...back." He couldn't be any more awkward or robotic if he tried. And to make it even more obvious, heat flooded his cheeks and he looks away.

 

12 total seconds of forced eye-contact. A whole new record! 

...Ugh.

 

For the life of him he couldn't remember how he was able to face Ignis normally before. 

  
"...Dinner will be ready in just a moment." 

"Mmhm." And with that enthralling conversation, Noctis settles down at the table and makes every conscious effort not to look at Ignis. 

 

Dinner is a blur. Noctis does register the fact that there was less meat than he would have liked in the curry Ignis had prepared, and chiffon cake to sweeten the deal somewhat. But he could barely taste anything. In fact, it was all he could do to not pick at his food and eat as much as he could. 

He didn't get hungry these days. Not much, not at all. 

 

Neither did he get much sleep or TV in. He'd managed to keep up with his studies and his political duties, but only barely though.

He honestly didn't have much of a head for anything...else. 

 

Noctis sighs, deeply, the nth time in as many days and turns over, facing the back of the couch. 

 

He's preoccupied with it, because he didn't know how to deal with it. How could he. 

What exactly can youpossibly do, when your childhood friend finds out  _exactly_ how much you like him? 

 

His eyes snap open as the thought passes through his head and immediately buries his face back into the couch as the embarrassment pricked at him, resisting the urge to scream. 

But really, it's all he could think of these days because he still couldn't get over how much of a dumbass he was. 

 

And right on cue, the play-by-play starts. 

 

I _t's warm. So warm._

_His skin feels feverish against his own fingers, and it's like the fire licks against his throat, his mouth._

_He gasps for breath that he stifles behind his fingers._

_Noctis moves his fingers again and the slick sounds of cum against skin are loud, incessantly loud._

_The shame of it bites down in his mind somewhat and he presses his bare thighs together as he strokes himself._

_Not fast enough, though. As much as he wanted it to be done, and as embarrassed as he was by this..._

_His shoulders tremble just a bit as his fingers slow down, trailing up against his dick._

_The hand over his mouth slowly folds, and his fingers stroke his lips._

_The heat in the pits of his stomach slowly building up, slowly and irresistibly. Agonizing._

_Until it's all he could think about._

_Until...he starts to slip._

_It wasn't enough for him, apparently. Just thinking about it wasn't enough for him. Or more accurately, fantasizing over it._

_Over him._

_First, it were the fractured utterances of a name between fractured breaths as his fingers trailed from his mouth, to his neck._

_Second, he teases his thumb over the head of his dick and tortuously tilts himself over the edge._

_And the final thing?_

 

"Noctis?" 

"Hrgh!"

 

Noctis' eyes snap open and upon seeing Ignis' face above him, makes the very unwise decision to sit up. 

 

"Ow!" 

"Ugh!" 

 

His hand clapped over the bridge of his nose, he squints up at his friend. "Ngh...Ignis, wha-?!"

"M-my apologies, I seem to...have startled you." Ignis manages to choke out, "You alright?" 

 

"Yeah. You don't look...too good yourself." 

"I'll survive." 

 

Noctis looks back up at him and sighs. What the hell was he doing? 

"Sorry." 

"Like I said, it's fine. I was just checking up on whether you'd fallen asleep or not." 

 

Noctis shakes his head and sits up on the couch now, "Nah, I was just laying down." 

"Good. You have to lock up after yourself." 

"Right." 

 

It's the end of the conversation, but Ignis is still staring at him. 

Feeling a little like the proverbial Anaklaban in headlights, Noctis forces himself to act casual and look back at him, "What?" 

 

"Are you...alright?" 

Oh, great. Ignis was starting to act awkward too. There's an unnatural halt in his sentences and he sounds every bit as uncomfortable as Noctis feels. 

 

"I'm fine. Just great." Noctis says sourly, "I'll be great after a nice long sleep." 

"Considering the fact that it's one of your three hobbies, you'll be right as rain in no time." 

"Hey." 

 

Noctis does laugh a little at that. And his good mood quickly dries up as the silence stretches on. 

There's a creak as Ignis seats himself on the sofa next to him. 

 

"Noct..." 

"Don't start, Ignis. I...really don't want to hear it." 

 

Noctis stubbornly looks to the side, away from him. 

 _Even though we'll have to talk about it at some point._ You don't ignore something like that. 

 

The sight of your friend, fucking himself while he says your name. 

 

"We'll have to discuss it eventually." Ignis says, echoing his thoughts. 

"..." 

"Even though it's about the equivalent of ripping a plaster off." 

 

"..." 

"..."

 

And with that, the conversation dies down. 

 _...This is exactly what I was avoiding._  

 

He wasn't up for giving up or souring his childhood friendship for what amounted to teenage hormones and bad decisions. 

Because that's what all this was. 

 

Noctis resolutely ignores the ache in his heart. 

 

"Ignis-" He's about to say as he turns, but he's immediately cut off by lips on his own.

And his mind immediately goes blank.

 

He's aware of the small things, the stupidly small little details.

The feeling of hands on his cheek, slightly cold.

The way that his lips were slightly chapped.

The way that his other hand nestled itself in the crook of his neck, supporting him.

 

His heartbeat picks up and it's loud in his ears. 

His breathing too. 

  
They pull away just for a bit to stare at each other. 

 

"...Uh." Noctis manages. 

"...I...didn't mean for that to happen. My apologies." Ignis says finally. 

 

"Didn't...mean? What?" 

"Well, the way I planned for it to go was for us to talk about...this. First. Then..." 

 

"Then what?" 

"Then..." 

 

Ignis falls silent again, looking incredibly conflicted. 

And Noctis...just stares back at him. Before pulling at his shoulders.

 

"Wha-" 

  
For another kiss. Long and gentle. 

And the shivering in the fingers that touched him seemed to spur him on. 

 

"Save it." He murmurs softly, "Enough of the awkward talk, already."

"Awkward talk?" 

 

"You've made it pretty clear how you feel about this." Noctis says, with a chuckle. 

"True." Ignis says.

 

And they both kiss again, as their hands start to wander. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
